


"La prophétie" ("The Prophecy")

by duneline



Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: This fiction, my latest focusing on the Lucifer/Dan pairing, is only available on my blog.It also exists in French version.:)Cette fiction, ma dernière  centrée sur le couple Lucifer/Dan, n'est disponible que sur mon blog.Elle existe également en version anglaise.:)
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927837
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"The Prophecy", the latest fiction focusing on the Lucifer/Dan pairing, is available on my blog:  
duneline.wordpress.com

All you have to do is ask me for the password that will unlock the fiction.  
I think you have to have a wordpress account. It seems to me... I'm not sure about this.

See you soon on my blog ;)

"La prophétie", dernière fiction centrée sur le pairing Lucifer/ Dan, est disponible sur mon blog :  
duneline.wordpress.com

Il suffit de me demander le mot de passe qui déverrouillera la fiction.  
Je crois qu'il faut avoir un compte wordpress. Il me semble...Je ne suis pas sûre au sujet de cela.

A bientôt sur mon blog. ;)

Le premier chapitre, en version française, est postée dans le chapitre 2. La version anglaise est postée en chapitre 3.  
La suite se trouve sur mon blog et il faut un mot de passe pour y accéder. Mot de passe que j'ai oublié! XD

The first chapter, in French version, is posted in chapter 2. The English version is posted in chapter 3.  
The rest is on my blog and you need a password to access it. I forgot my password! XD


	2. Chapter 2

La prophétie :

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série Lucifer, ainsi que ceux des Avengers , sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs auteurs respectifs.  
Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Cette fiction se déroule dans un univers alternatif à celui de « L’enfant miracle » et donc, celui de « Rédemption ».  
Crossover avec les Avengers.

Principal pairing : Dan/ Lucifer.

Chapitre I :

Au début de l’humanité :

Lucifer, les ailes ensanglantées et le visage tuméfié et son épée gisant à terre, éclata d’un rire hystérique et sarcastique.  
Debout, se dressant tel le bras droit tout puissant de Dieu, Michael pointait son épée vers la gorge de son jumeau.

« -Tu es vraiment le fils de Père ! Sûr de son jugement, de ses décisions et ne se remettant jamais en question ! Que vas-tu faire, Michael ? Exécuter le jugement de Père, malgré nos liens particuliers ? »

Michael abaissa son arme, à la grande surprise de Lucifer et levant la tête au ciel, il écouta les instructions de Dieu.

« -Non, déclara Michael, d’une voix solennelle. Père a d’autres projets pour toi : à partir de ce jour-ci, tu seras en charge du royaume des Enfers et tu puniras les âmes pécheresses qui t’y seront envoyées. »

L’expression de l’archange déchu fut le tableau vivant et absolu de désespoir et de détresse. Voyant cela, Michael éprouva de la compassion pour son jumeau et poursuivit, implacable, de réciter la sentence de leur Père :

« -Mais dans son extrême bonté et miséricorde, Père t’accorde une unique chance d’échapper à ta condamnation éternelle. Ta rédemption se réalisera lorsqu’une âme t’aimera si fort qu’elle finira par pleurer une larme de diamant et son amour parfait et absolu libérera ton âme de la damnation pour des temps indéfinis. »

A la seconde où l’archange Michael eut terminé de prononcer les derniers mots de la volonté de Dieu, un puits, allant jusqu’au centre de la Terre, s’ouvrit sous les pieds des deux anges.  
D’un geste précis et impitoyable, Michael attrapa Lucifer par ses ailes et balança l’archange déchu dans le puits sans fin des âmes damnées.  
Le puits se referma sur le cri de rage, d’impuissance et de terreur de Lucifer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De nos jours, Los Angeles :

Dan comptait surprendre Chloé et Lucifer qui, plongés dans leur bulle, discutaient paisiblement près du bureau de la jeune inspectrice.  
Souriant et les traits rayonnants, le jeune inspecteur, avec confiance, avança, en catimini, vers son ex-femme et le consultant lorsque le jeune homme se pétrifia.  
La conversation entre Chloé et Lucifer s’était dirigé vers un sujet particulier et apparemment, le consultant ne semblait pas saisir l’importance de ce sujet :

« -Yep, j’ai passé une nuit avec Daniels mais cela ne signifie pas que mon point de vue sur Douche ait changé, affirma Lucifer, avec désinvolture et réduisant, en cendre, les espoirs de Dan qui s’était réfugié vers la machine à café. Ce fut une nuit plaisante mais sans être extraordinaire et mémorable. »

Entendant les paroles de Lucifer, Dan sentit quelque chose se briser irrémédiablement en lui. La joie diffuse,qui l’avait accompagné durant ces jours derniers, disparut pour laisser place à une douleur immense.

Les lèvres de Dan se mirent à trembler et une décision se forma chez le jeune homme alors qu’une larme, issue d’une souffrance intense et infinie, glissa sur les joues de Dan.  
La goutte d’eau salée se solidifia, prenant la forme et la pureté d’un diamant et tomba, délicatement, sans un bruit, sur la paume du jeune inspecteur qui se figea, déconcerté et intrigué.  
Le jeune homme serra la pierre précieuse dans sa paume, sans un mot et en silence, sans se faire remarquer par Chloé et Lucifer, il s’éloigna des deux jeunes gens.

Retenant, avec difficulté et peine, d’autres larmes de couler.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chloé, scandalisée par le commentaire de son ami Lucifer sur Daniel, s’apprêtait à défendre son ex mari lorsqu’une agitation se fit en dehors du commissariat.

« -Espinoza s’est fait renversé par une voiture ! prévint un des collègues de Decker, en accourant vers la jeune femme. Il traversait la rue juste en face du commissariat et une voiture l’a percuté de plein fouet ! Le chauffard a pris la fuite ! Les secours ont été alertés ! »

Chloé pâlit atrocement, en entendant le récit de l’accident de Dan et en compagnie de Lucifer, la jeune femme courut sur les lieux du drame.  
Dan, projeté sur les bords de la route, était allongé sur le bitume, entouré d’officiers de police et de témoins de l’accident.

Lucifer stoppa, choqué par les blessures de Dan et l’état semi-inconscient du jeune homme. Devançant Chloé, il se précipita vers le jeune accidenté et sans le réaliser, il le prit entre ses bras.

« -Daniel, il n’est pas question que tu meurs sous mes yeux, fit le roi des Enfers, en jaugeant l’état du jeune inspecteur. Sinon, Chloé en demeurera inconsolable. »

La voix de Lucifer parvint à traverser les brumes de confusion et de douleur de Dan qui, pressentant sa future démise, chercha à porter une main sur la joue de l’archange.

« -Lucifer, désolé, articula, avec peine, le jeune inspecteur, agonisant et réussissant, avec effort, d’ouvrir ses yeux. Je suis désolé… »

Un sourire apaisé et serein se fit sur les traits de Dan qui toussait, crachant du sang. Le regret de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments pour Lucifer et la vérité sur sa véritable nature arracha des larmes qui, sous le regard abasourdi et halluciné de l’archange, se transformèrent en des cristaux de diamant.

« -Comment cela peut être ? s’écria Lucifer, incrédule et ne voulant pas croire en ce qu’il voyait. Tu ne peux être celui de la prophétie ! Tu ne peux être lui ! Qui es-tu, Daniel ? »

Lucifer, secoué et troublé, ne s’était pas aperçu qu’il secouait Dan sans ménagement. Chloé et des ambulanciers tentèrent de s’interposer et d’extirper un Daniel râlant et comateux de l’archange.  
En vain.

Soudain, une déflagration se fit entendre et Lucifer se retrouva, avec brutalité et à son immense étonnement, projeté loin de Dan.  
Une silhouette en métal atterrit et son casque se releva, montrant le visage sombre et furieux de Tony qui saisit Dan entre ses bras.

« -Restez éloigné de lui, Hell boy ! » avertit le justicier milliardaire, d’un ton plein de froide fureur. 

Soulevant le jeune inspecteur dans ses bras, Tony prit son envol dans le ciel de Los Angeles. Laissant Chloé et la foule attroupée ébahies de l'apparition inattendue et inexpliquée d'Iron Man.

« -Préviens l’équipe médicale, Friday ! ordonna Iron Man, haut dans les cieux bleus azur de Los Angeles.

-Je crains qu’il ne soit trop tard, fit l’A.I, avec tact. Les constantes de Daniel indiquent que les fonctions vitales viennent de cesser. »

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

The prophecy:

Disclaimer : The characters of the Lucifer series, as well as those of the Avengers, are the exclusive property of their respective authors.  
I derive no financial benefit from this fiction.

This fiction takes place in an alternative universe to that of "The Miracle Child" and therefore, that of "Redemption".  
Crossover with the Avengers.

Main pairing: Dan/ Lucifer.

Chapter I:

At the Beginning of Humanity:

Lucifer, with bloody wings and a swollen face and his sword lying on the ground, burst out laughing hysterically and sarcastically.  
Standing up like God's almighty right arm, Michael pointed his sword at his twin's throat.

"You are truly the son of Father! Sure of his judgment, of his decisions and never questioning himself! What are you going to do, Michael? Execute Father's judgment, despite our special bond? »

Michael lowered his weapon, much to Lucifer's surprise, and looking up to heaven, he listened to God's instructions.

"No," said Michael, in a solemn voice. Father has other plans for you: from this day on you will be in charge of the kingdom of the Underworld and you will punish the sinful souls who are sent there. »

The expression of the fallen archangel was the absolute living picture of despair and distress. Seeing this, Michael felt compassion for his twin, and relentlessly continued to recite their Father's sentence:

"-But in his extreme goodness and mercy, Father grants you a unique chance to escape your eternal condemnation. Your redemption will come about when a soul loves you so much that it will eventually weep a diamond tear and his perfect and absolute love will free your soul from damnation for indefinite times. »

The second the Archangel Michael had finished speaking the last words of God's will, a well was opened under the feet of the two angels, reaching to the center of the earth.  
With a precise and merciless gesture, Michael grabbed Lucifer by his wings and threw the fallen archangel into the endless well of damned souls.

The well closed with Lucifer's cry of rage, helplessness and terror.

Today, Los Angeles:

Dan was planning to surprise Chloe and Lucifer as they sat quietly in their bubble, chatting near the young detective's desk.  
Smiling and with radiant features, the young inspector confidently walked towards his ex-wife and the consultant when the young man petrified.

The conversation between Chloe and Lucifer had turned to a particular subject and apparently the consultant did not seem to grasp the importance of the subject:

-Yep, I spent a night with Daniels but that doesn't mean that my views on Douche have changed," said Lucifer, glibly reducing to ashes Dan's hopes that he had taken refuge in the coffee machine. It was a pleasant night, but not an extraordinary and memorable one. »

Hearing Lucifer's words, Dan felt something break irreparably inside him. The diffuse joy that had accompanied him during these last days disappeared to give way to immense pain.

Dan's lips began to tremble and a decision formed in the young man as a tear, the result of intense and infinite suffering, slipped down Dan's cheeks.

The drop of salt water solidified, taking on the shape and purity of a diamond and fell gently, without a sound, onto the palm of the young inspector, who froze, bewildered and intrigued.

The young man clutched the precious stone in his palm, without a word and silently, without being noticed by Chloe and Lucifer, he walked away from the two young people.

Holding back, with difficulty and sorrow, more tears to flow.

Chloe, outraged by her friend Lucifer's comment about Daniel, was about to defend her ex-husband when a disturbance occurred outside the police station.

"-Espinoza was hit by a car!" warned one of Decker's colleagues, running towards the young woman. He was crossing the street right in front of the police station and a car hit him head-on! The driver drove away! Paramedics have been alerted! »

Chloe turned dreadfully pale, hearing the story of Dan's accident and in the company of Lucifer, the young woman ran to the scene of the tragedy.

Dan, thrown to the side of the road, was lying on the asphalt, surrounded by police officers and witnesses to the accident.

Lucifer stopped, shocked by Dan's injuries and the young man's semi-unconscious state. In front of Chloe, he rushed towards the young man and without realizing it, he took him in his arms.

"Daniel, there's no way you're going to die in front of me," said the King of Hell, as he assessed the young inspector's condition. Otherwise, Chloe will remain inconsolable. »

Lucifer's voice managed to pass through the mists of confusion and pain of Dan, who, sensing his future death, sought to put a hand on the archangel's cheek.

"Lucifer, sorry, articulated, with sorrow, the young inspector, agonizing and succeeding, with effort, to open his eyes. I am sorry..."

A soothed and serene smile appeared on Dan's face as he coughed up blood. The regret of not confessing his feelings for Lucifer and the truth about his true nature brought tears which, under the stunned and hallucinated gaze of the archangel, turned into diamond crystals.

"How can it be?" cried Lucifer, incredulous and unwilling to believe in what he saw. You cannot be the one of the prophecy! You cannot be him! Who are you, Daniel? »

Lucifer, shaken and troubled, had not noticed that he was shaking Dan unceremoniously. Chloe and paramedics tried to intervene and pull a moaning, comatose Daniel out of the archangel.

To no avail.

Suddenly, a blast was heard and Lucifer found himself, with brutality and to his great astonishment, thrown away from Dan.

A metal silhouette landed and his helmet rose, showing the dark and angry face of Tony Stark, who grabbed Dan in his arms.

"-Stay away from him, Hell boy! "warned the billionaire vigilante, in a tone of cold fury. 

Lifting the young detective into his arms, Tony took to the skies over Los Angeles. Leaving Chloe and the crowd stunned.

"-Alert the medical team, Friday!" Iron Man ordered, high into the azure blue skies of Los Angeles.

-I'm afraid it's too late," the IA tactfully said. Daniel's vitals indicate that his vital functions have just ceased. »

To be continued.

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


End file.
